halfvampire half WHAT?
by Darksecretskeeper
Summary: these guys are lucky in wahtever what they do but that ends when come to palm woods a girl who tell them the truth of who they really are and it becomes a completely disaster when they discover they're powers  english/spanish


aqui les traigo una nueva historia mi primera historia de Big Time Rush en ingles y español perdon si el prologo es aburrido pero luego las cosas estaran mejor se los juro

version en español

Los chicos estaban jugando jockey en el estacionamiento del rocque records en unos de sus ratos libres pero ese momento no Duro mucho ya que vino Kelly a interrumpir su juego. Los chicos no tuvieron de otra que recoger sus cosas e ir con Kelly pero había alguien más con ellos en el estacionamiento una chica de unos años menor que ellos, Dayana una chica muy especial entro a escondidas a rouque records y siguió a los amigos se quedo esperando toda esa tarde planeando unas tácticas para acercarse a ellos pero cuando finalmente tenia oportunidad no se atrevía.

**Dayana **

Tal vez hoy no es el momento perfecto para actuar pero si para presentarme ante ellos pero ¿Cómo? Eso me preguntaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de rocque records, cuando choque con Logan, yo me había quedado sin aliento y el apenas había retrocedido un centímetro definitivamente eran ellos porque si hubiera sido alguien normal hubiera tenido un gran problema en este momento.

-perdón, tu estas bien- se disculpo rápidamente conmigo

-si si estoy- bien asegure y él me sonrió y se fue corriendo

Definitivamente tenían ese algo que los hacía diferentes sus voces, su apariencia esa esencia como alguien como yo podría acercarse a ellos pero si me encargaron esta misión lo tendré que hacer sea como sea.

Media hora después los chicos salían del edificio y yo me acerque para poner en marcha mi plan pero lo que recuerdo es que me acerque a ellos y todo se puso negro, desperté creo que en un departamento con paredes celestes y una mujer frente a mi ella era casi pelirroja atrás de ella estaba sentada una pequeña niña con cabello lacio. Me senté mirando a esa mujer y creo que a su pequeña hija.

-¿hola estas bien?-pregunto esa mujer-quieres algo de agua

-¿qué me paso?- pregunte tocándome la frente con la mano

-te desmayaste en plena calle- escuche una vos masculina, voltee y vi a los cuatro parados, mirándome me quede sin aire por medio segundo y la niña hablo

-¿cómo te llamas?-

-Dayana- respondí rápidamente

-bien, Dayana tu padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti mejor si los llamo y digo que estas bien- hablo levantando el teléfono

-no tengo padres- dije y la señora knight bajo la mirada

-pero alguien te cuida ¿no? Tíos, abuelos….- nunca pensé meterme en una situación como esta, así que tenía que pensar rápido en alguna actuación además podría aprovechar esto.

-emm… yo no recuerdo nada de lo que me paso solo sé que mi padres murieron en un accidente- baje la mirada

-¿estás segura que no recuerdas nada aparte de eso?-pregunto Kendall

-si –respondí segura

-bueno mejor si te quedas aquí hasta que encontremos a alguien de tu familia-

-¿enserio?- pregunte muy emocionada

-si nosotros te cuidaremos- hablo la pequeña

Al día siguiente me desperté algo tarde de lo normal y vi a la señora knight preparando el almuerzo.

-buenos días-salude a la señora knight pero ella brinco por que la asuste

-buenos días, Dayana wow tu me asustaste.-

-perdón- me disculpe

-no te preocupes- dijo- y como te sientes?

- mucho mejor.- olí el aire y note que no estaban ahí- donde están los chicos?- pregunte directamente la señora knight al parecer se sorprendió acerca de mi pregunta.

-ellos fueron a la escuela- ella respondió

Ese día ayude a la señora knight con la comida y después ella salió a las 2:30 y yo me quede sola en el departamento fui a ver los cuartos de los chicos, cuando estaba viendo el cuarto de James escuche que ellos entraron al departamento y Salí rápidamente. Llevaron a Carlos hasta su cuarto y lo echaron en la cama.

-qué paso?- pregunte

-Carlos tuvo un accidente haciendo… algún truco- respondió Kendall

-¿va estar bien?- pregunte preocupada

-si ya le paso esto una vez-dijo logan

-pero ahora se ve peor que la anterior vez?-dijo james

-yo puedo curarlo?- prácticamente me ofrecí y todos se quedaron mirándome

**Aquí acabo espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten **

**english version**

**hi this is my firts Bih Time Rush story and hope you enjoy this, sorry in the prologue is boring i promise that the things will get interesting  
**

Boys were playing hockey in the parking lot of rocque records in his spare but that no hard time much because it came Kelly to interrupt the game. Boys were another to gather your things and go with Kelly but had someone more with them in the parking lot a girl younger than them, Dayana is very special girl came secretly to rocque records and follow the four friends. Throughout this afternoon she was waiting and planning a few tactics to get closer to them but when finally had opportunity she not dared.

**Dayana **

Maybe today is not the perfect moment to act but rather to introduce myself to them but how? This I wondered while walking down the halls of rocque records, when colliding with Logan, I lose my breath and he had retreated one centimeter definitely been them because if it had been someone normal i had a big problem at the moment.

-Sorry, are you ok?- he apologize quickly with me

-Yes, I am –he smiled me he was running

Definitely had that something that made them different, their voices, their appearance that essence how someone like me could get closer to them?, but if commissioned me this mission so I'll have to do it.

Half an hour later guys coming out of the building and I was walking towards them but the last I remember is me walking down the street and everything turned black, I woke up I think in a apartment with light blue walls and a woman, she was almost redhead behind her was sitting a little girl with straight hair. I sat staring at that woman and I think that her small daughter.

-Hi are you ok? - Ask that woman -do you want something of water

-what happened? - ask touching me the forehead with my hand

-You felt down on the streets - hear a male voice; I turn over and saw the four guys were looking at me

-What's your name?- asked the little girl

-Dayana - answered quickly

-well, Dayana your parents should be very worried about you better if you call them, and I say that these well - speak by lifting the phone

-I don't have parents - I said and Mrs. Knight looks down

- But someone care of you? Uncles, grandparents...-never thought get in a situation like this, so I had to think fast on some act also could exploit this.

-hum... I do not remember anything what I spend only know that my parents died in an accident - down look

-are you sure that you don't remember anything apart from that? - wonder Kendall

-yes I am- I replied secure

-You better stay here until you find someone of your family -

- Really? - ask very excited

-We take care of you –spoken the girl

The next day I woke up later than normal, and saw the Mrs. knight preparing lunch, I think I woke up too late

-Good morning – i said to Mrs. Knight but her jumpt by that frightens

-Good morning, Dayana wow your scary me.-

-Sorry – I apologize

- don't worry - she said - and how do you feel?

-Much better-I smell the air and I notice that they weren't there - where are the boys?-directly ask Mrs. Knight she apparently was surprised about my question.

-They were school - she replied

That day I help Mrs. knight with the lunch and then she went out at 2: 30 and I left me alone in the Department I went to see the guys rooms when I was in James room's listen that they came in to the Department and out quickly. They caring Carlos to his room, and so laid in his bed.

-What happened?-ask

-Carlos had an accident making... a trick - responded Kendall

-he will be okay? - ask concerned

-If already happened this once - said Logan

- But now look worse than the last time?-said James

i can heal him?-i offered my help

**Here I hope you have enjoyed and please commentand sorry if my english is bad :(  
**

**Episode 1** **Halloween** **party**


End file.
